Natural
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Ketika mata emerald itu memperhatikan dengan rasa penasaran dan ketika mata violet itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Songfict, Warning inside. Read and Review, please? :D


Osuu, kembali dengan Riku disini :D

Kalau mau jujur sih... Riku nggak ngerti kenapa milih lagu ini sebagai sumber inspirasi. Mimpi apa Riku semalam... Soalnya, Riku ga suka d'Masiv. Riku kurang suka melow-melownya. Sori ya buat para fans d'Masiv :D Cuma opini Riku, kok. Tapi tetep aja nih lagu, Riku rasa, ngena banget sama pairing favorit Riku. HitsuRuki. Apalagi?

Yaudah. Mulai aja ya.

Jeng-jeng-jejeeengg (Opening sound)

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Natural (song) © d'Masiv

Natural (fict) © RikurohiYuki03

**Genre:**

Friendship- (dengan sedikit bumbu) Romance

**Warnings:**

AU, (maybe)OOC, Typo's, One-shot, DLL

**Tak apa jika ingin menyampaikan saran atau kritik yang membangun, tapi maaf, saya tidak menerima flame.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

.

_**Ku suka kamu apa adanya  
Senatural mungkin aku lebih suka**_

Gadis itu melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Dia memeluk beberapa buku tebal bersampul gelap dan meletakkannya diatas meja penerima. Wanita paruh baya dibalik meja menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Letakkan saja disana dulu. Aku sedang sibuk," wanita itu berkata.

"Anda bahkan tak menanyakan namaku," Si Gadis memeriksa buku yang dia bawa. Lengkap, ataukah ada yang tertinggal.

Wanita itu mendengus. "Rukia, kan? Rukia Kuchiki? Aku sudah tahu. Jangan ganggu aku. Silahkan nikmati waktumu disini."

Rukia tersenyum. Memang hobinya, mengganggu Si Penjaga Pustaka. Ia menggumam sekilas, "Baiklah," lalu segera beranjak menuju rak buku favoritnya.

_**Ku suka kamu begini saja**_

Rukia menimang-nimang dua buah buku yang tengah ia pegang. Disebelah kiri berjudul, Sylevia of The Black Kingdom, dan disebelah kanan berjudul, The Black Code.

Dua buku dengan tema berbeda namun memiliki satu kemiripan. Sama-sama 'black' tentunya.

Dia terlampau asyik dengan kegiatannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata emerald memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

_**Bukan karena ada apa-apanya dari yang kau punya**_

Rukia memasuki perpustakaan langganannya. Ia masuk dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangannya dan meletakkan buku itu diatas meja penerima. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Dia melakukan rutinitasnya, mengganggu Si Penjaga Pustaka, lalu (Setelah mendapat ancaman dari Si Korban) beranjak menuju rak buku kesayangannya.

Dia terus saja berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa gelang emerald sederhana namun berkilau yang selalu ia pakai terlepas dan jatuh diantara meja dan kursi.

Dia juga tak menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan meraih gelang itu dengan tersenyum.

_**Aku hidup di dunia  
Ingin tenang baik-baik saja**_

Rukia kembali pada rutinitasnya –menimang-nimang dua buah buku dengan unsur sama walau dengan tema berbeda. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa gelang pemberian ayahnya saat ia berulang tahun ke-13 yang selalu ia gunakan itu, hilang.

Dengan panik, ia meletakkan novel yang tadi dipegangnya kedalam rak dan berbalik. Berniat untuk mencari gelang kesayangannya.

Namun ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok tangan yang terulur tepat di depannya. Ditangan itu terdapat sebuah gelang emerald berkilau yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Gelangku!" gadis itu memekik senang tanpa sadar. Untunglah keadaan perpustakaan saat itu sedang sepi.

Rukia mendongak untuk melihat orang baik yang tengah mengulurkan gelang emerald berkilau itu padanya.

_**Bersamamu aku bisa melewati itu**_

Keningnya mengkerut keheranan ketika melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Rukia tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu karena orang itu meletakkan sebuah buku novel berjudul 'Mask' tepat di depan wajahnya.

Rukia sudah membaca novel itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia masih ingat dengan isinya. Novel itu mengisahkan antara seorang lelaki yang selalu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tak begitu dikenalnya selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Mereka saling kenal namun Si Gadis tak pernah menyadari keberadaan Si Lelaki. Begitupun Si Lelaki yang tak ambil pusing dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Si Gadis. Novel yang masih belum dapat dikatakan _wonderful_, tapi sangat manis dan menyentuh. Rukia cukup menyukai _ending-_nya.

Rukia sadar bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang, ia perkirakan, hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

Lelaki itu menggunakan _sweater_ hitam dan memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku. Jam tangannya terlihat familiar bagi Rukia. Namun, ia masih belum bisa menganalisa siapakah gerangan lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kerena, ia tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi dengan lelaki selain ayah, abang, dan kedua sepupunya.

_**Bukan aku yang mencarimu**_

Perlahan, lelaki itu menyingkirkan novel yang menutupi wajahnya. Rukia mundur selangkah ketika melihat wajah tersenyum dihadapannya. Sungguh, ia tak terbiasa dengan lelaki selain dari keluarga kandungnya.

"Gelangmu, kan?"

Rukia tersadar. Barusan ia melamun, kah?

"Ah, ya. Terima... kasih," Rukia meraih gelang itu ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Rukia memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya.

_**Bukan kamu yang mencari aku**_

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," lelaki itu meletakkan novel 'Mask' yang tadi ia pegang di ruang kosong diantara novel berjudul 'Lost City' dan 'The 32th' di rak yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Ehm, kalau begitu, namaku-"

_**Cinta yang mempertemukan**_

Hitsugaya menghentikan Rukia dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Rukia Kuchiki," ujarnya.

Rukia gelagapan. Dia tak merasa pernah kenal dengan lelaki ini.

"Wah, kenapa bisa tahu?" Rukia menjaga intonasinya agar tak terdengar gugup.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Bukankah kita pernah sekelas sewaktu di Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu?"

Rukia kembali gelagapan. Ia merasa tak enak hati. "Ah, maaf, aku tak ingat," sebutnya jujur.

Lelaki itu memperhatikan Rukia.

"Kenapa kamu gemetaran?" ujarnya.

Rukia kaget. Ia baru sadar kalau ia gemetaran.

"Anu, itu, aku tak terbiasa berbicara dengan lelaki selain keluargaku."

Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kamu tak terbiasa bicara dengan lelaki?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Biasanya hanya bicara sebatas pelajaran. Tak pernah lebih. Itupun tidak lama."

Toushiro tiba-tiba tersenyum.

_**Dua hati yang berbeda ini**_

"Kalau begitu aku beruntung, dong? Bisa bicara lepas denganmu begini."

Rukia terpaku.

_**Ku suka kamu apa adanya  
Senatural mungkin aku lebih suka**_

Rukia berdehem. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Ehm, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyanya. Berusaha menghilangkan suasana tegang dalam dirinya.

"Aku selalu berada disini tiap sabtu."

_**Ku suka kamu begini saja**_

"Tiap sabtu?" Rukia terlihat kaget. "Aku juga."

Toushiro menahan senyumnya.

_**Bukan karena ada apa-apanya dari yang kau punya**_

"Kamu yang tak sadar bahwa aku ada," ujar Toushiro santai.

Rukia mengerinyit.

"Memangnya kamu sadar kalau aku ada?" sebutnya.

Toushiro tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja."

_**Aku hidup di dunia  
Ingin tenang baik-baik saja**_

Rukia malu. Mengapa ia tak pernah menyadari keberadaan lelaki ini?

"Maaf, aku tak pernah sadar," ujarnya canggung.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" Toushiro berkata bingung.

_**Bersamamu aku bisa melewati itu, melewati itu**_

"Lagipula aku senang melihat caramu berekspresi bebas saat berinteraksi dengan buku-bukumu tanpa perlu merasa terganggu akan kehadiranku."

_**Bukan aku yang mencarimu**_

"Aku tak pernah melihat ekspresimu itu saat di sekolah dulu," lanjut Toushiro.

Rukia tersipu malu.

"Hmm, sejak kapan kamu mengenal perpustakaan ini?"

Toushiro tampak berpikir. "Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu."

_**Bukan kamu yang mencari aku**_

"Wah. Lama juga, ya."

"Kamu bagaimana? Seingatku, aku pertama kali melihatmu disini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengenal tempat ini baru sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

_**Cinta yang mempertemukan**_

"Tempat ini sepi dan menenangkan. Bukunya banyak dan seru-seru. Aku sangat menyukai perpustakaan ini. suasananya juga menyejukkan," Rukia tersenyum. Ow, apa barusan ia tersenyum? Pada lelaki asing? Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

_**Dua hati yang berbeda ini**_

Toushiro terdiam. Setelah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku selalu memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang kamu sebutkan barusan."

_**Cinta yang mempertemukan**_

Rukia kaget. Ia terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Aneh sekali. Hal yang tak pernah terjadi padanya.

_**Dua hati yang berbeda ini**_

"Kamu kuliah dimana?" Toushiro melayangkan pertanyaannya. Rukia yang sedang termenung tersentak kaget.

"A-apa? Kuliah? Aku... Arkeologi."

_**Bukan aku yang mencarimu**_

"Arkeologi? Hebat ya," Toushiro berujar.

_**Bukan kamu yang mencari aku**_

"Uhm, bagaimana denganmu?"

Toushiro menatap jam tangannya sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan Rukia. "Aku arsitektur."

Rukia menggumam kagum.

"Aku selalu ingin bisa menggambar. Tapi gambarku jelek," ujar Rukia. Ia tertawa pelan.

_**Cinta yang mempertemukan**_

Toushiro tersenyum. Ia menoleh kearah jamnya sekali lagi.

"Hmm, Kuchiki. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarnya.

Rukia terdiam. Entah kenapa dia merasa... tidak rela?

Rukia tersenyum. "O-ooh, begitu. Baiklah."

_**Dua hati yang berbeda ini**_

"Aku akan datang minggu depan untuk mengembalikan ini," Toushiro mengangkat sebuah buku bertema arsitektur. "Apakah kamu akan datang lagi minggu depan?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia merasa senang.

"Kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa minggu depan," sebut Toushiro dengan senyum tipis. Ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Rukia balas tersenyum.

"Ah, dan juga," Toushiro berhenti dan kembali menghadap kearah Rukia. Ia menunjuk gelang emerald Rukia. "Hati-hati dengan gelangnya. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi. Mendengar pekikan girangmu tadi, kurasa gelang itu sangat berarti bagimu. Bukankah begitu?"

Rukia terpaku. Ia mengangguk. Rona merah tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Gelang itu memang sangat berarti bagi Rukia. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayahnya. Ayahnya bekerja di luar negeri dan hanya bisa bertemu dengan Rukia seminggu dalam setahun. Gelang ini adalah hadiah yang ayah Rukia berikan kepadanya secara langsung. Dan baru kali itulah Rukia merasakan senangnya diberi hadiah oleh ayahnya secara langsung. Biasanya, ayahnya hanya mengirim hadiahnya melalui paket karena tak sempat pulang untuk menemuinya.

_**Dua hati yang berbeda ini**_

"Terima... kasih," Rukia tersenyum senang. Toushiro tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi.

Rukia tak tahu mengapa. Ia tak sabar menantikan hari sabtu selanjutnya. Ini aneh. Tapi, ia tetap tak sabar.

Apakah ia tak sabar untuk menemui lelaki ini lagi?

.

.

.

Tamat

Fiuh, selesai juga... Ehehe :D

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak?

Sori ya kalau ceritanya kurang ngena, _feel_nya kurang kerasa, lagunya kurang pas, dan segala kurang-kurang lainnya. Maklumlah, sesungguhnya author masih belajar. Ehehehe :D

Author akan sangat senang kalau ada yang mau review XD

Sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita Riku. Buat para silent reader juga makasih banyak :3

Review?


End file.
